


They Will Not Tear Us Apart

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Elder Brothers, First Meetings, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: The three boys meet unexpectedly in a field of flowers. Leading to a meeting of the two rival packs.





	They Will Not Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~2nd Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Divided~**  
  
  


Castiel was sitting in a field of wildflowers. He loved to see the bees flying around from flower to flower doing what they do best. It was relaxing beyond belief. Suddenly he found himself on edge. A scent he didn’t recognize was coming from upwind of him. The more he smelt it the more he realized it was two scents mixed together. A young adult alpha and beta. Both wolf males.  
  
Finally, his ears could pick up on the noises they were making. Castiel heard laughing and talking in the direction of the two boys. They stopped as soon as the pair stepped into the clearing, spotting Castiel lounging in the flowers close by. He watched as the alpha male took a defensive stance in front of his younger companion. He didn’t dare move. Fearing doing so would set off the alpha.  
  
After countless moments of only the flowers bending in the breeze Castiel saw the alpha start moving them, along the outside of the field. Castiel meant them no harm but he didn’t know how to tell them that without the alpha getting mad at him. So, he did the only thing he could. He called out in a loud voice. “I’m not going to hurt you or your friend, alpha wolf. You don’t need to consider me a threat.”  
  
When the alpha male growled Castiel reacted automatically by curling in on himself and shutting his eyes tightly. He expected the alpha to get rid of him. It was known among his people that the wolves were dangerous, short tempered, and extremely territorial. So, when nothing happened, Castiel opened his eyes to see the pair completely gone. The only trace of them having been there was the scent they left behind.  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
  
The next day Castiel made sure to take some pepper spray and a small knife his brother Michael had given him. Though he never intended to use them, it made him feel safer having them in his pocket. He really hoped that the alpha and beta wouldn’t come through the clearing of flowers again today.  
  
Hours after arriving Castiel was just finishing up his homework when he smelt the pair again. Only this time he didn’t see them. Just a couple minutes later the scents vanished. Castiel didn’t realize it but he’d been holding his breath since the scents had reached him. His heart was racing. It took a little bit but he was able to calm down enough to carry on with what he was doing.  
  
He couldn’t help but feel as if he was being watched. But no matter how hard he listened or looked around he saw no one. Though when the wind shifted again Castiel knew his instincts were correct. The pair was watching him. He tried to keep his voice calm as he called out “I don’t like being spied on. Either leave or come sit with me.” Castiel didn’t think they’d take him up on the offer but, when he saw the pair on the edge of the field of flowers again, slowly walking towards him he knew his plans were now changing.  
  
“Hello” The beta teen said shyly “I’m Sam. This is my brother Dean.” He motions to the alpha quietly standing behind him “We didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Castiel hadn’t realized how frightened he truly had been of the pair until they were standing in front of him. They were bigger than he thought they were. Castiel was not small by any means but being an omega, he was of a slightly smaller frame than alphas and betas. “I’m Castiel” He said softly extending his hand up to the beta Sam. As they shook hands he said, “It’s nice to meet you both” Next, he put his hand out to Dean. Instead of shaking Castiel’s hand the alpha let it hang in the air and said in a gruff manor,  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Cas. Like my brother said we’re very sorry for frightening you. We’ve been told all our lives that you cats are dangerous. That you have it out for our kind.” Sam took a seat on the ground looking at the things Castiel had spread out around him.  
  
“I understand Dean. I was told the same about your people.” Following his brother’s lead Dean took a seat but, kept himself slightly farther away from Castiel than Sam.  
  
“So, what are you doing out here Cas?” Sam asked  
  
“Studying and getting some time away from my family. They’re a very big group and loud as can be. I get away any time I can.” Castiel found himself smiling at the beta “And why are you two out here? You do realize that passing through cat territory is not allowed.” He chuckled “You’re lucky it was me you ran into. If anyone else discovered you they would’ve killed you for crossing the boundary.”  
  
“Yeah we realize that. We feel stupid for doing so. But it’s faster for us to get to our favorite swimming spot. Gives us a longer time to relax” Sam explained. “Thankfully we did cross paths with you and not someone else Cas.”  
  
All too soon the time came for the pair to depart. “I do hope we may meet again soon” Castiel said shaking Sam’s hand again. He was shocked when Dean reached offered to shake hands. Castiel didn’t hesitate. A sharp shock coursed through their bodies as their hands met. His heart racing, he backed away from the alpha. He knew what that meant and it couldn’t be. It’d never be allowed. “Good bye” Castiel said as he turned and ran from the pair.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Days passed. Castiel couldn’t get the alpha off his mind. He stopped studying, spent most of his time away from the family, and ate very little.  
  
“Castiel” Michael said as he and Lucifer approached him.  
  
“We’re worried about you lately.” Lucifer said as he took a seat next to the omega on the bench. “We’ve noticed a drastic change in you. It’s one… we don’t like.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel said keeping his eyes focused on the ground. “I’m just working through some stuff. I promise, I’m alright.” The two exchanged a look which was lost on the omega.  
  
“Alpha!” Balthazar’s voice rang out as he raced towards the group “We’ve discovered the scent of a wolf alpha male in our territory.” Castiel’s ears perked up at this. No wolves would come into their territory except for two that Castiel knew.  
  
“Lucifer. Get a search party together. Find this alpha before he can harm our family.” Michael said as he headed towards his house. Castiel bit his tongue knowing if he said something it would put his friends in even more danger. As soon as they were gone he took off for his field. His alpha would be nearby.  
  
As he got to the clearing he realized how strong and fresh Dean’s scent was. He frantically ran as he followed the scent up the way he saw the brother come from. The border between the two territories was close but not close enough. Castiel could hear his brothers and the party of warrior following close behind him. He had to get to Dean before them. After what felt like an eternity Castiel saw the shape of the young alpha running through the woods just ahead of him.  
  
Castiel easily started to gain ground on Dean. Wolves were fast but Cats were faster.  
  
Watching Dean cross the border into wolf territory nearly broke his heart. But that didn’t stop him from running after Dean. “Please wait!” He called out. Dean turned towards the voice, with a hopeful expression on his face. Castiel threw himself into Dean’s open arms, nuzzling and scenting Dean’s neck as Dean wrapped his tail around Castiel’s torso drawing him as close as possible.  
  
“I’ve been trying to find you.” Dean said softly. “Why did you push me away Cas?”  
  
“I was scared Dean. I’m so sorry for reacting badly. Please forgive me.” The happy reunion was short lived as the pair heard the growling of the wolves nearby. “We can’t stay here.” Cas said pulling Dean into a run. They headed towards the border Castiel thinking that maybe they could talk some sense into Cas’ pack.  
  
The border and Cas’ family were within sight when Dean’s pack came upon them. The growling surrounded them. They were pinned between the two packs. Castiel watched helplessly as Dean placed himself between Cas and the wolves. His pack. His family. “You will not hurt my mate!” Dean growled at the wolves. Castiel noticed that his own pack had gone surprisingly quiet behind him at hearing this statement.  
  
Dean’s body was in front of him, fists up, ready for a fight. His tail stayed wrapped protectively around Cas’s waist. Keeping him pinned directly behind Dean.  
  
“What foolishness is this!” A loud male voice rang out. The alpha wolf stepped forward motioning for his people to stand down. “Dean step away from that cat!” He barked  
  
Cas placed his shaking hands on Dean’s back “I will do no such thing father!” Dean said as he gently started moving them backwards towards the border. “Cas is my true mate. I will have nothing stand between us being together!” Silence followed the shocking statement.  
  
“Impossible! I won’t accept it!” The alpha said appalled  
  
“It’s true!” Cas said peeking out from behind Dean “If Dean wants us to be together then I will fight tooth and nail to stay by his side.” He said a loud but meekly.  
  
“I guess that means our pack has just grown by one, Alpha Winchester.” Cas heard his brother Michael call out as his family quickly formed a protective circle around the pair. Dean tensed as they moved around them but relaxed when Cas wrapped his tail around his waist, whispering in his ear.  
  
“It’s ok Dean. My family will protect us.”  
“You would take in an alpha wolf into your pack?” John questioned stunned.  
  
“If it means securing the happiness of one of our own we would.” Michael threw back, “So, what will it be Alpha John Winchester? I feel as if we should discuss some things for the sake of our families to better get along with one another.”  
  
Cas could tell Dean was holding his breath. The next things out of the alpha’s mouth would determine if Dean had a family anymore.  
  
Dean’s father seemed to think it over. Before finally answering Michael, “Agreed. We should discuss the issue Alpha Novak.” John said calmly but sounding defeated. He motioned for Michael to walk with him. Cas finally heard Dean let out the breath he was holding.  
  
When Cas felt a light touch to his shoulder he looked to his eldest brother. Michael smiled comfortingly at him. “I now completely understand your actions this week little brother.” Dean turned his eyes towards Michael. “Don’t worry you two. No matter what happens you are safe here.” Michael and John walked off, whispering about the situation to one another. As soon as they disappeared those of Castiel’s pack who had protected the pair started to introduce themselves to Dean one after another.  
  
With their tails wrapped around each other Cas felt safer than ever before, knowing his alpha would always protect him and their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
